PopStar
by Gi.Roos
Summary: Sakura é uma popstar, que tudo que faz é pelo dinheiro ou pela fama. Tomoyo, a sua empresária e amiga, resolveu dar um basta nessa história armou uma armadilha para que ela se apaixone por um rapaz.
1. POPSTAR

*POpStar*  
  
Hey Baby  
  
Por Wannah  
  
Obs: Eu pedi para a minha mãe comprar CCS, mas ela respondeu "Quando os porcos criarem asas". Perguntei para a minha professora de biologia se isso vai demora muito , ela me respondeu que talvez uns 3 milhões de anos... Bem  
por enquanto CCS é da clamp.  
  
Esse é meu primeiro fic (para dizer a verdade esse deve ser o décimo, mas como sempre acontecia uma coisa, e sempre acabava 'desaparecendo' do pc). Faz um tempo que eu queria fazer um fic 'não-melado', que quebrasse o gelo da "perfeita Sakura" e o "maravilhoso Shoaran." E acabou ficando assim (bem que antes Sakura era apenas uma filha mimada), mostrando o lado 'dark' da Sakura.  
  
A história: Sakura é uma popstar, que tudo que faz é pelo dinheiro ou pela fama. Tomoyo, a sua empresária e amiga, resolveu dar um basta nessa história armou uma armadilha para que ela se apaixone por um rapaz.  
  
New York - Lyncon's Hotel 3:32  
  
... Milhares de pessoas a esperavam, foi preciso mais de cinqüenta guarda- costas para poder segurar a multidão.Gritos de fãs fanáticos misturavam com os flashs. E depois de muita espera, lá estava ela, linda como sempre. Estava usando uma boina, junto com uma calça jeans e blusa delicada. Isso fez a multidão pirar, a maioria esperava ali mais de duas horas, mas apenas um minuto já foi o suficiente. E como sempre, estava acompanhada com a sua amiga e empresária, Tomoyo.  
  
Quando entrou no hotel, todas as pessoas pararam o que estavam fazendo. Como era um hotel cinco estrelas, a maioria das pessoas, tentava manter a classe.  
  
_Não tem ninguém nessa porcaria de hotel? Eu sou Sakura Avalon*! Ei você aí, pegue as minhas malas, isso. COM CUIDADO_ berrou para o carregador.  
  
_Desculpe senhora.  
  
_Coloque as minhas coisas no meu quarto, enquanto isso vou falar com a recepcionista.  
  
_Sim senhora.  
  
_Olá senhora Avalon, como está? Está gostando do nosso atendimento qualquer coisa pode me chamar_ falava puxando o seu crachá. Ela parecia muito nervosa, suas mãos estavam tremendo, e suava um pouco_ O que a senhora deseja? Um café eu peço para senhora...  
  
_Eu quero que você se cale!_ disse em alto tom e totalmente seca _Por favor, não quero que ninguém entre no meu quarto e quero toda a segurança possível. E qual quer coisa eu processo vocês tudo bem... Aonde é o elevador?  
  
_ Por ali senhora_ falou gesticulando com a cabeça para o lado direito.  
  
_Obrigada.  
  
_Sakura você deveria ser mais educada com as pessoas._ fala Tomoyo o mais baixo possível enquanto Sakura olhava na ficha procurando qual andar que era.  
  
_Aqui! Sexto andar número 606. Por que eu deveria? Eles me amam. Mas que hotel mas feio esse, não achou?  
  
_Eles te amam mais esse amor pode acabar tão rápido do mesmo jeito que veio... A venda do seu CD está caindo, e você sabe disso.  
  
_Blá blá blá..._ Sakura revirou os olhos_Que pessimismo. É só uma fase.._disse saindo do elevador.  
  
_Mesmo assim, temos que sair dessa fase _Tomoyo disse abrindo a porta_ E eu acho que tenho um jeito, mas não sei se você vai concordar.  
  
_Envolve dinheiro? A minha fama? Então eu concordo.  
  
_Sério? Sakura esse é o melhor negócio que você vai fazer. Olha o contrato já ta aqui_ disse puxando um papel dobrado junto com uma caneta do bolso_ Olha é só assinar aqui e a sua vida vai mudar da água para o vinho.  
  
_Ai Tomoyo, tá, tá... Aonde você quer que assine? Aqui? Sa-ku-ra Ava-Lon... Prontinho..Tomoyo?  
  
_Sim?_ Tomoyo nem sequer desvio o olhar do contrato, pensara que seria mais difícil conseguir aquela assinatura.  
  
_ Acho que você deve ser a empresária mais competente do mundo! Só você mesmo para lever um contrato no bolso_ Sakura riu.  
  
_Sakura acredite você não vai se arrepende_ Tomoyo respondeu dobrando cuidadosamenre de volta ao seu bolso_.. Bem eu vou... No banheiro, isso, eu vou ao banheiro.  
  
_Sakura acredite você não vai se arrepende.. Bem eu vou... No banheiro, isso, eu vou ao banheiro.  
  
E Tomoyo correu dando pulinhos de alegria. Quando chegou, puxou o seu celular e discou o número.  
  
_Alô? Eriol? Aqui é a Tomoyo! Eu consegui! _Tomoyo falava enquanto dava gritos de felicidade.  
  
_Ela não desconfia de nada?_ Eriol acompanho o ritimo de Tomoyo, não acreditava que existia alguém que nem a Sakura.  
  
_ Não! Ela nem sabe o que assinou_ disse rindo no meio das palavras._ E com você?  
  
_Não sei o que fazer. O que eu vou inventar?_ Eriol mudou totalmente o tom de voz, como se fosse algo mais sério do mundo.  
  
_Sei lá.. Diz que é um trabalho...A eu consegui inventar, por que você não conseguiria? Você que conhece ele. Que horas ele chega?  
  
_Não sei, por volta da três horas eu acho. Eu acho que ele até já chegou...  
  
_Você não vai pegá-lo no aeroporto? Que espécie de amigo você é? Ele nem conhece a cidade..._ Tomoyo falou sem a menor importânica, afinal já tivera feito a sua para e qualquer coisa seria culpa de Eriol.  
  
_Calma, para começar ele não é meu amigo. É apenas um sócio da minha empresa. E perguntei se ele queria que eu ajudasse, e ele disse que não...  
  
_ COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO BURRO?_Tomoyo berrou ao telefone, como aquilo tivesse tirado de uma transe ou algo do gênero logo após que percebeu que Sakura estava no quarto botou a mão na sua boca. Será que Sakura ouviu?  
  
_ Está tudo bem aí Tomoyo? _ disse Sakura do lado oposto.  
  
_Sim, sim. Como a empregada pode ser tão burra, colocou uma toalha... Ai ai.. Olha Eriol eu tenho que desliga, então eu to aindo aí..._sussurrou.  
  
_Ok, tchau  
  
_ Você quer que eu peça mais toalha?_ disse Sakura assim que Tomoyo abriu a porta.  
  
_Não, não! Tinha ali, mas eu não tinha visto! Que cabeça a minha... Bem eu tenho que ir.. Eu vou falar com os produtores, para ver se está tudo bem para o show de amanhã.  
  
_Ah, agora... Fica mais um pouco..._ disse jogando-se na cama e ligando a tv.  
  
_ Não posso... Bem to indo... Tchau.._ se despediu já do outro lado da porta.  
  
_Mas eu não fico sozinha mesmo... Tomoyo me espera!!!_ berrava enquanto calçava o seu tênis  
  
Foi o mais rápido que pode, quando abriu a porta não conseguiu parar a tempo e acabou esbarrando com outra pessoa  
  
_Você está bem?_ o rapaz lhe segurou pelos os ombros.  
  
_Seu idiota!!! Sai da frente!!  
  
_Como? Acho que você confundiu idiota com 'desculpa'...  
  
Sakura foi desviar, mas toda vez que ela fosse a um lado, ELE estava pronto a ir ao mesmo lado, fazendo que nenhum chegasse a lugar nenhum.  
  
_Idiota, idiota, idiota!  
  
_ Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que aturar pessoas mimadas que nem você!_ disse o rapaz da sua frente.  
  
_ E você sabe com que está falando?_ ambos falaram sincronizados, e mesmo parecendo impossível, no mesmo tom.  
  
Os dois poderiam ficar se encarando pelo resto de suas vidas. Como em uma disputa de Far West, o mais rápido iria sacar a arma. O único problema : nenhum estava armado.  
  
_Ai meu Deus a Tomoyo!_ Sakura bateu com a mão em sua testa._ Infelizmente eu tenho que ir, não vai dar para continuar jogando... Mas de qualquer jeito eu sei que eu poderia ganhar._disse pronta para começar a sua corrida para achar Tomoyo.  
  
_Espere!_ o rapaz puxou o seu braço, trazendo junto a si.  
  
Sakura estava apenas cinco centímetros de distância daquele desconhecido, consegui ouvir a sua respiração. Por um momento gostou de ficar olhando aquele par de olhos castanhos em sua frente.  
  
Dreamy Eyes (Olhos Sonhadores)- Christina Aguilera  
  
I'm reaching out to touch you Eu estendi a minha mão para te tocar In the middle of the night No meio da noite And I don't know if I've been sleeping Eu não sei se estava dormindo But I hold my pillow tight Mas eu segurei meu travesseiro apertado  
  
_Vo... Você esqueceu o seu cartão do hotel** _ respondeu quase sussurrando.  
  
_Obrigada_ Sakura respondeu, segurando o cartão e dando passos para trás. Por algum motivo queria que aquele rosto ficasse em sua memória.  
  
_Então agente se vê...  
  
_Como? Como sabe que iremos nos encontrar de novo?_ dizia sem uma vez desviar o olhar de seu rosto.  
  
_Intuição...  
  
_Intuição?_disse com um leve sorriso em sua face._ Tá bom.._ respondeu quase dentro do elevador.  
  
_Espere!_correu para dentro do elevador_ Eu também tenho um compromisso.  
  
_Térreo?  
  
_Conhece outra saída?_ disse pela primeira vez com um tom irônico.  
  
Are you real or are you  
Você é real ou você é  
My imagination playing games  
Minha imaginação jogando jogos  
I can't set you free  
Eu não posso deixar você livre  
You'll always be  
Você sempre será  
My one eternal flame  
Minha eterna chama  
  
A luz do elevador começou a piscar, em segudida uma parade brusca. Em menos de segundo já estava completamente escuro.  
  
_ Droga! Onde eu estou?_sussurrava Sakura, enquanto segurava tudo que conseguia para permanecer em pé...  
  
_Alô? Eu tenho um compromisso muito importante, e estou preso no elevador..._ disse o rapaz para o telefone de emergência do elevador.  
  
_ Nós iremos tomar a providência imediatamente...  
  
_Você sabe quanto tempo poderá demorar?  
  
_Não senhor.  
  
_Muito obrigado... Como eu vou sair dessa agora?_ disse passando a mão pelo cabelo  
  
_Que tal pelo térreo?_ Sakura respondeu em um tom irônico.  
  
_Sei, sei... Você sempre é assim ou teimou comigo?  
  
_ Não, não... Só com você mesmo... Por que o resto do planeta me ama...  
  
_ Resto? Quem sua família?_ falou rindo.  
  
_ Não, acho que mais de trinta milhões de pessoas, é deve ser algo assim...  
  
_ Trinta milhões? Bem eu venho da China, e lá tem a maior população do mundo, e EU sou o solteiro mais cobiçado... É, realmente parece que eu ganhei...  
  
_Mas eu nunca escutei o seu nome...  
  
_Deve ser por que você nem perguntou...  
  
_E nem quero saber! Humf, muitas pessoas dariam tudo para estar nesse elevador comigo. Mas como eu sou uma pessoa muito bondosa, eu vou pensar se te dou um autografo. Mas só se você for uma pessoa muito boazinha e...  
  
_Olha, para começar: tenho certeza que você deve ser uma filhinha de papai que roubou um dos seus cartões de créditos. Conheço muitas pessoas assim...  
  
_Você as pessoas que estavam lá fora? Então todas esperavam por mim...  
  
_Sério? Jurava que eram as minhas admiradoras...  
  
Como a luz se foi, a luz voltou.. E apesar da discussão nenhum se atreveu olhar para o rosto de seu oponente.Em poucos segundos os dois já estavam no térreo.  
  
_Bem eu vou indo senhorita...?_ o rapaz se mostrou persistente, mas Sakura conseguia ver em seu rosto o deboche. Como se ela falasse o seu nome, e ele tivesse alguma resposta pronta.  
  
_Olhe na capa da Rolling Stones***, talvez eu esteja lá... Bem eu acho que não vou consegui falar com a Tomoyo, então eu vou indo, pela ESCADA..._ Sakura encarou a recepcionista, que aliás não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.  
  
Your dreamy eyes Seus olhos sonhadores They just won't say goodbye Eles apenas não irão dizer adeus Well it must be my fate Bem deve ter sido o destino 'Cause I just can't escape Por que eu não consigo escapar And the passion never dies E a paixão nunca morre.  
  
New York - Casa de Eriol 4:56  
  
_ Finalmente! Pensei que não vinha mais.  
  
_Desculpa Eriol, mas eu tive alguns pequenos contra-tempo. Mas vamos para os negócios, não posso ficar muito tempo em Nova York, deixei mamãe sozinha e isso me aborrece...  
  
_Bem Li, eu tenho um trabalho para você_ Eriol respondeu com a maior ironia que uma pessoa poderia falar...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
*A Nelvana (empresa que possui os direitos autorais de CCS nos EUA), mudou quase todos os nomes de CCS, Sakura Kinomoto para Sakura Avalon. Eu preferi utilizar esse, para deixar ela mais "americana", já que a história é em NY.  
  
** Não sei se alguém já entrou nesses hotéis que você possui um cartão ( idêntico a um cartão de crédito) e para abrir você precisa desse cartão. Como se fosse uma chave.  
  
*** Roling Stones é a revista musical mais famosa do EUA.  
  
Olha... Por favor se você leu, deixe um review!!! Nem que você coloque o seu nome, e uma letra, para você pode ser insignificante mas para mim vai ser super importante!!! 


	2. Maketing o segredo para a fama

Ok, explicações lá em baixo, e qnd vc chegar lá, um reviewzinhu please!!!!

E sakura não me pertence (ainda! hahuhauhauhua).

**Marketing**

By :Wannah

Era pelo menos a quinta vez que olhava o relógio em três minutos. Toda vez que olhava, aqueles malditos minutos não mudava.Olhou por mais vez, desta vez jurando para si mesma que séria pelo menos a ultima vez que olharia para o relógio e depois apenas prestaria atenção no filma. Ah é, o filme! Afinal que filme era? Finalmente a porta se abriu.

"Está atrasada"- Sakura falou despreocupada e colocando uma mão cheia de pipoca na boca.

"Atrasada? Atrasada por que? Eu nem disse a hora que poderia chegar..." - Tomoyo dizia enquanto colocava a sua bolsa no sofá.

"É que.."- Sakura estava preste a reclamar, algo que sabia bem, mas notou a cara de preocupação da Tomoyo. -"O que aconteceu?"

"Cancelaram o show..." - Tomoyo sentou na cama a frente da Sakura. Tomoyo conseguiu ver a cara de espanto de Sakura e resolveu se adiantar- "Bem por que, como eu posso te falar isso... Eles não venderam nem 60% dos ingressos. E pior que não podemos nem adiar, têm outros artistas que vão promover seus show ali" - Tomoyo falou rapidamente, talvez com alguma esperança que Sakura perdesse algo na frase.

"Mas como?"- Sakura lenvantou, estava em cima da cama apontado o dedo em sua direção " O que você me diz dessas milhares de pessoas que estão lá fora me esperando? Esses incompetente para ficar berrando de noite para me acordar servem, mas para compra um... um..." - Enquanto Sakura falava, aquela lágrima teimosa deslizou em sua bochecha.

"Calma Sakura! Não é fim do mundo! Pode ser por que você já veio para esse cidade, e com o mesmo CD. As pessoas não querem ver o mesmo show duas vezes. E também por sua causa ..."

Sakura imediatamente parou de chorar e arregalou os olhos, enquanto Tomoyo abaixou-se e procura uma revista abaixo da mesa, quando achou uma começou a folhar, e finalmente achou o que queria.

" Sakura pode estar saindo com Fred Willian..."- Tomoyo jogou aquela revista no chão e achou outra. "Sakura está namorando Nicolau..." 

"Eles sempre inventam essas coisas, não é nenhuma novidade, mas isso não é minha culpa!" Sakura disse enquanto abraçava o seu travesseiro e fazia um bico.

" Sakura, será que você não vê? É isso mesmo, isso chama-se marketing! Cara, as pessoas tem que vê que você além de ser cantora leva uma vida normal. Que você é aquilo você está cantando, você tem uma linda imaginação para fazer músicas! E na maioria é sobre _garotos ..._ Você não pode cantar uma coisa e viver outra! E o povo gosta de formar casais, como se fosse o 'casal perfeito da América'." - Tomoyo falava enquanto andava em círculos e a cada frase que dizia aumentava o tom de voz.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Sakura franziu a sobrancelha.

" Você entendeu! Nós temos que fazer a mesma coisa que fizemos a dois anos, o suposto namoro com o Mathew, aquilo te promoveu! Mas agora é tem que ser de verdade.Não apenas pela a venda dos cds.Mas para o seu bem..."

"Ah sim! Eu vou chegar no meio da rua e falar: 'alguém que ser meu namorado'. Tomoyo essas coisas não funcionam assim"

"Não se preocupe Sakura! Já tenho tudo planejado!" - Tomoyo estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Como??"

=====Pausa para um Flash Back====

Não aconteceu a muito tempo, cinco ou seis anos no máximo. Sakura estava ainda no colégial.Ela tinha por média quinze ou dezesseis anos e Tomoyo resolveu arranjar um "esquema" com um universitário.

"Tomoyo, eu já te disse, 'não'!" - Sakura falava enquanto colocava os seus livros no armário - "Matemática, inglês, química... Droga cade o meu livro de ciências?!"

"Sakura você não seria burra o suficiente para recusá-lo. Ou seria" - Tomoyo ficou encostada no armário ao lado, apenas com olho direcionado a Sakura.

"Eu não acredito que eu não trouxe! Eu tenho certeza que eu peguei ontem... Olha Tomoyo, eu não sei por que você tem essa obsessão de arranjar esquemas. Nunca dão certos!"

"Se você parar de dar canos, talvez funcione... O seu livro está embaixo de física... Lá atrás.."

" Você promete que vai ser a ultima vez?"

"Por favor só conheça ele! Ele é super legal! Tenho certeza que você vai adorá-lo!"

"Tudo bem.." Sakura suspirou.

"Hoje à noite. Oito horas ele passa na sua casa!"

"O que você já tinha prometido a ele?" - Sakura cruzou os braços.

"Bem... A Sakura quando você estiver casada com ele, morar numa bela casa, tiver cinco filhos lindos e ser invejada por todos, você vai me agradecer muito!!"

"Tudo bem Tomoyo... Mas agora vamos antes que o sinal bata..."

Acho que tudo mundo já viu esse filme : ficar duas horas escolhendo uma roupa, uma hora tomando banho, penteando o cabelo durante três horas, mais trinta minutos para colocar os acessórios básicos. Depois dessa maratona, lógico que não podemos esquece o comentário do irmão mais velho! 

"Você vai assim? Tudo bem, mas ser perguntar 'você é irmão do Touya' ou algo do gênero diga na mesma hora 'eu não o conheço de nenhum lugar, ele deve ser muito bom para ser o meu irmão e eu sou idiota!'."

Sakura olhou para o seu vestido mais uma vez "Não estou tão mal. Estou?"

"Você está linda querida!" Fujitaka disse na cozinha.

"Sakura tem um cara buzinado, acho que é 'ele'. E não volte tarde.". Touya parece ter duas modalidades, uma é "eu vou ter perturbar pelo resto da minha vida por que você é minha irmã menor" e a outra, quase sempre presente " eu vou te proteger pelo resto da minha vida, principalmente de qualquer moleque, por que você é minha irmã menor".

" Eu sei, eu sei... Pai eu estou indo"

Sakura entrou no carro _que por sinal, quer carro!_ era um cara bonito. Cabelo castanho claro e olhos esverdeadas por trás daqueles óculos fundo de garrafa.

"Prazer, eu sou Billy Jean!" - esticou a sua mão.

"Sakura Avalon!"

"Eu reservei o um restaurante excelente para nós."

*trinta minutos depois*

"Então eu disse: dado um triângulo ABC, retângulo em A. É dado um segmento de reta que liga o vértice A um ponto D da hipotenusa, o comprimento desse segmento é 9. É dados duas circunferências, de mesmo raio, inscritas nos triângulos ABD e ACD. E ele me disse ..." 

Sakura não agüentava mais aquele homem a mais de trinta minutos que ele falava de uma tal hipotenusa, mais que raios de mulher era essa?

"Sakura você não entendeu?"

"O que?"

"Eu fiz uma piada... Mas tudo bem por que essa daqui é demais.."

A cada piada que ele fazia, Sakura tomava uma lata de cerveja, resultando em... Hum dezoito latinhas...

"Está aberto o karaokê! Alguém vai querer cantar? Lembrando quem tirar a nota maior vai levar 500 dólares!!! Então alguém vai querer. Você aí que levantou a mão, venha, não tenha vergonha!!! Qual é o seu nome?"

"Hic! Sakura... Eu acho"

"Bem então vamos, que música você vai cantar?"

"Qualquer uma..."

"Ok... Então põem qualquer uma para ela...!!Ha ha ha..."

Começou a música Genie In A Bottle de Christina Aguilera, no começo tudo mundo deu uma "risadinha". Era o tipo de música que não combinava nada com Sakura.

I feel like I've been locked up tight  
Eu sinto com eu tivesse bem lacrada  
For a century of lonely nights  
Por um século de noites solitárias  
Waiting for someone, to release me   
Esperando alguém que me liberte  
You're licking your lips   
Você está lambendo o seus lábios  
and blowing kisses my way  
E soprando beijos em minha direção  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Mas não significa que eu vou e entregar  
Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby)  
  
Sabe quando você ver um filme brasileiro antigo? Você sabe que aquela voz é do ator, mas mesmo assim insiste dizendo que a dublagem é ruim. Era assim que tudo mundo se sentia quando viu Sakura cantando. Ela dominava a sua voz.

Ooooh My body's saying lets go   
Ooooh But my heart is saying no 

If you wanna be with me   
Se você quiser ficar comigo  
Baby there's a price to pay   
Baby, você tem um preço a pagar  
I'm a genie in a bottle   
Eu sou uma gênia numa garrafa   
You gotta rub me the right way   
Você tem que me esfregar do jeito certo   
If you wanna be with me   
Se você quiser ficar comigo   
I can make your wish come true   
Eu posso tornar seus desejos realidade   
You gotta make a big impression   
Você tem que causar uma boa impressão   
I gotta like what you do   
E eu vou fazer o que você quiser

Aquela realmente não parecia "A Sakura" que o tudo mundo conhecia. Ela estava dançando, cantando parecia estar se divertindo. Algo que nunca fez em toda sua vida.

Seguida pelo ritimo começou, literalmente a andar por cima das mesas do restaurante, algumas pessoas puxavam tudo que podia para ela não pisar em cima. Algumas a puxavam para baixo, mas Sakura sempre andando para frente, realmente ninguém poderia conhecer essa Sakura Dark.

***Fim Do flash back***

Sakura levantou a sua calça até a canela mostrando uma pequena cicatriz de uns três dedos.

"Eu lembro como se fosse ontem, eu cai em cima do bar, em uma garrafa cortada." Sakura fez um beicinho.

"Você não vai esquecer isso??"_ supirou Tomoyo_ "Mas não esqueça que foi assim que você foi descoberta... E ainda com esse dia você escreveu a música 'Stupid Guy'. Seu primeiro single..."

"Você roubou o meu diário, é diferente... Eu não escrevi nenhuma música."

"A Sakura, do que você está reclamando... Fez sucesso não fez??"

"Fez, mas..." _Sakura olhou para Tomoyo "_ " Esquece..."

TRIM TRIM (Nota da autora: faz de conta que esse som ridículo é interfone ^_^;)

"Pois não?"_ Tomoyo atendeu "Sim, pode mandar subir daqui uns cinco minutos por favor..."

"Quem que chegou?"

"A jornalista! Sakura, rápido..."_ Tomoyo voltou com aquela famosa cara de preocupação. "Decore tudo o que eu falar: você está namorando há um ano, deixe me ver que mais...Ele também"_ Tomoyo bateu a mão na sua testa _ "Acho melhor você não saber desse detalhe"_ deu uma risadinha.

"Jornalista?Que detalhe? Ai meu Deus Tomoyo, o que você está aprontando???"

DIN DONG 

"Olha ela chego! Senta naquele sofá Sakura... E lembra-se : um ano..."

"Um ano? É muito, não acha que vão desconfiar?"

"Quem são eles para desconfiar?" _Tomoyo sussurro enquanto abria a porta. "Olá senhorita...?"

"Brann"_ completou a mulher..

Realmente a parte de ser a entrevistada era a pior... Imagina contar uma coisa mais de cem vezes? Ou tudo mundo querer saber da sua vida pessoal? 

Era sempre a mesma coisa com aquele clima de 'suspense' e a jornalista com um coque preso e o cabelo avermelhado, com um pequeno óculos na ponta do nariz e segurando o seu caderno de anotação ... Nossa, isso parece uma descrição de um filme de terror, só falta um castelo...

"Senhorita Avalon"_ A senhorita Brann estendeu a sua mão para cumprimentá-la " Eu sou da revista 'W' e como a sua empresária deve ter dito, fui chamada aqui para fazer uma pequena entrevista."

"A sim ela me contou!"_ Sakura falou raivosa olhando para Tomoyo, e como resposta Tomoyo fez mímica soletrando 'um ano'.

Sakura bufou.

"Alguma coisa errada senhorita Avalon?"_ A jornalista a olhou por cima do óculos.

"Não nada não! Podemos continuar!"

"Humm... Okay... A senhorita pode começar respondendo por que cancelou o show de sábado?"

"Bem por que... Por que? Ah é que eu tive um pequeno... Um pequeno acidente!"

"Hum sei... Um pequeno acidente..."_ começou a rabiscar o caderno.

"É um acidente.."_ Sakura repetiu com mais segurança...

"É verdade que você está namorando com o cantor Nicolau?"

"Bem.. Eu não estou namorando com ele. Mas.."

"Então é Willian? Robert? Jesse? Evan?"

"Não, não , não e NÃO!!"

"Então vamos para a próxima pergunta..."

"MAS, eu estou namorando com outro rapaz há uma ano..."

"Quem?" _ A jornalista arregalou os olhos..

"Eu acho melhor não contar ainda"

"Um ano? Como você conseguiu enganar todos durante um ano?"

"Xii! Olhe só o relógio! Passou os dez minutos... Muito obrigada Senhorita Brann, mas só que eu e Sakura temos um compromisso. Venha comigo, eu te levo até a porta..."

"Sim.."_ ela terminou de anotar.

"Mas antes a eu queria da mais uma palavrinha com a senhora"

'Mas uma palavrinha' pensou Sakura. 'O que Tomoyo está aprontando?'...

------*******--------*******---------********--------********-------------********-----------***********------

Eu me oddddeeeeeiiiiooooo!!!!... Por que net tinha que falha agora?????? Pq? Pq? buuuaaa!!!!

Mas além disso eu sou uma anta! Eu podia ter continuado mas nãããããoooo!!!!!Ai ai... Deixei de ler tantos fanfics... Vo lê tudo que eu puder...HUAHUHUAHUHUAHUAHUAHUHUA!!!...^_^;;;;;;;

Ok.. mas sério desculpa mesmo.. agora eu vou dar uma de 'responsável' , o próximo capitulo vai sair bem mais rápido, na próxima semana provavelmente...

** Jenny-Ci:** brigadaaaa!!! Mas sinceramentem eu não gostei muito do primeiro capitulo, sei lá...Sabe quando você faz alguma coisa por fazer? Então... Eu acho que talvez o segundo esteja melhor...Ou pelo menos foi mais divertido de escrever...

** Miaka Yuuki: **Nossa o meu nick é tão diferente assim ^_^;;(cof- cof... pausa para explicar o nick... Bem na verdade o meu nome e Vanessa e o da minha mana é Natália, e como nós duas sempre nos cadastramos juntas em sites de jogos, dolls etc, resolvemos juntar o nome... Sow que Vana, ficaria mais para Vanessa, então para fica com mais cara de nick, ficou Wannah... )? Axu que vc não percebeu mais eu to no seu ICQ, eu sou akela que veio do nada, e fikei conversando com vc.... Vc não sabe mais foi vc que deu akela forcinha para manda ff para cá...

** MiDoRi: ** Axu que eu exagerei deixando a Sakura assim, mas nessa segundo ela ficou melhor....Bem mas depois vc me conta o que axou dela..

**Lupi_Ati: ** Posso te contar um segredo? Eu não faço a mínima idéia como ser o rumo... Eu mudei tanto da história original que agora ficou totalmente diferente do rumo... Mas agora eu tive algumas idéias mas ainda não sei o que vou fazer..

Sayo Amakusa: Nossa, eu queria deixa só a sakura 'dark', mas o Li tbm ficou metido, é o dois se merecem... Me diz oq vc axo das falas em "", senão eu mudo^_^...

Fabrini Sousa: Humm essa música é linda! É da Chistina Aguilera (deu para perceber que eu sou fã?? xP),é Dreamy Eyes...

Jean Romani: Tbm não consigo imaginar ela assim!!! Uahuhauhua, mas como eu disse era para quebrar o gelo, da 'Sakura perfeita', tipo mostra que ela é ser humano e que também tem defeitos... D agora em diante vai ser semanal...

ana: agora eu não demoro mais!!!! Prometo! Palavra de escoteira ( a quem estou enganando? Eu nem sou escoteira..:P)

Reiko-chan:é realmente ela tá bem arrogante, chegando até ser chata...

**Fernanda Azevedo: Não se preocupa que eu não vou mais demorar!!!**

Bem mt obrigada mesmo.. Muito obrigada!!!! Eu to mt feliz mesmo!!!!!... Eu não vou mais demora... e quem quiser me manda um e-mail: wannahvarella@bol.com.br icq: 200494101

Ok? BJS!!!!

E POR FAVOR!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! E-MAIL!!!!! MENSAGEM!!! UM SINAL D VIDA!!!!


End file.
